All You Need Is Love
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: Dos hermanos, un pasado, amigos, una familia, pésimo summary por favor pasen y lean esta historia
1. Los Hermanos Kazami

**All You Need Is Love**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola estoy de vuelta aquí con esta historia o como la mayoría lo llama fanfic y como estoy tan aburrida en estas vacaciones decidí escribir esta historia de ShunXAlice si señor pero esta no será la única pareja he aquí mis parejas:

Parejas: **ShunXAlice DanXRuno JulieXBilly Chan-LeeXJoe.**

Aclaro que aquí no ha existido ni Bakugan New Vestroia, Bakugan Gundalian Invaders o Bakugan Mechtanium Surge.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>** – Los Hermanos Kazami**

**Alice Pov.**

Mi nombre es Alice Geabich tengo 14 años de edad y estoy en segundo de secundaria, soy alta, delgada, mi cabello es de color naranja y rizado, tengo los ojos color chocolate, soy muy amable, alegre y vivo con mi abuelo.

-Alice ya baja a desayunar se te hará tarde para la escuela-Me gritaba mi abuelo.

-Ya voy abuelo-. Le respondí.

Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida o al menos eso espero.

Antes de bajar a desayunar me preparo para la escuela con el uniforme que consiste en una blusa blanca, un chaleco azul cielo, falda de igual color que el chaleco y arriba de las rodillas, calcetas blancas y zapatos escolares.

-Buenos días abuelo como amaneciste-Le pregunte a mi abuelo.

-Buenos días Alice bien, veo que estas feliz-Me dijo mi abuelo.

-Si así es me he recuperado de todo lo malo del pasado-Le conteste

-Me alegro mucho-Me respondió mi abuelo

Desayunamos y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla para dirigirme a la escuela el lugar en donde se encuentran todos mis amigos y uno que otro enemigo.

**Nadie Pov.**

Alice se encontraba caminando por la calle para llegar a la escuela, dentro de muy poco alcanzo a divisar a sus amigos quienes se encontraban en una animada conversación.

-Al fin llegas Alice te habías tardado-Dijo cierta chica peli azul

Esa chica correspondía al nombre de Runo Misaki de cabello color azul un poco más fuerte que el cielo normalmente atado en dos coletas, de ojos color verde esmeralda, es alta, de piel blanca, suele ser agresiva de carácter si es que la hacen enojar, es mejor amiga de Alice y está enamorada de Dan Kuso.

-Perdónenme no quería llegar tarde-Se disculpo la peli naranja

-No hay problema amiga-Le respondió una chica peli plateada.

Julie Makimoto una chica de cabello color plateado, ojos color morado, de una personalidad un tanto cariñosa y asfixiante, tiene una pasión muy fuerte por la moda, le gusta hacer enojar a Runo, es mejor amiga de Alice y está enamorada de Billy Gilbert.

A lado de Julie se encontraba una chica de cabello morado oscuro.

Su nombre es Chan-Lee mejor conocida como Chan su cabello es de un tono morado oscuro casi negro, sus ojos son de color marrón parecidos a los de Alice, es bastante buena en algunos deportes, le molesta que se crean superior a ella, es mejor amiga de Alice y está enamorada de Joe Brown.

Joe Brown es un chico de cabellera rubia, de ojos color grises, es muy atractivo según la chicas del colegio y según la autora también, tiene una personalidad tranquila y pacífica, es mejor amigo de Alice y está enamorado de Chan.

Billy Gilbert un chico también de cabello rubio solo que un poco más oscuro normalmente lleva una gorra en la cabeza, tiene los ojos azules, es algo competitivo, sabe defenderse, es mejor amigo de Alice y está enamorado de Julie.

Y por ultimo Daniel Kuso mejor conocido como Dan, tiene el cabello de un tono café normalmente lo lleva alborotado, los ojos los tiene de un color rojo, es bastante competitivo, se cree el líder de la mayoría, es mejor amigo de Alice y está enamorado de Runo.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

-Apresúrense ha tocado la campana llegaremos tarde-Dijo Chan.

**En otra parte de la escuela**

-Apresúrate quieres que llegaremos tarde a clases-Dijo una pelinegra muy atareada.

-Ya voy, eso te pasa por quedarte dormida-Le regaño otro pelinegro corriendo.

-No me molestes y solo corre-Le reprocho la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo pero la próxima vez levántate más temprano de acuerdo-Le dijo el pelinegro.

-Bien ahora sigue corriendo sabes que nos castigaran si llegamos tarde-Continuo la pelinegra.

-Bien-Le respondió el pelinegro.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>

**¿Quiénes serán esas personas? ¿Llegaran a tiempo a clases? ¿Tendré un chocolate en este día? Bueno creo que me pase del tema, todas y estas respuestas a las preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo de All You Need Is Love.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, REVIEWS, IDEAS, todo y mas será bien recibido por la autora además de que deben saber que...**

**Shun: Que haces Hikari**

**Yo: SHUN ¿Por qué me interrumpes?**

**Shun: Solo quería saber que haces**

**Yo: Dando el discurso del fic**

**Shun: A eso cierto DEJEN REVIEWS **

**Yo: Oye eso lo digo yo (katana en mano)**

**Shun: Hikari deja eso O.O**

**Sasuke: Bueno mientras Hikari esta intentando matar a Shun DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Hikari-Kazami **


	2. Los Hermanos Kazami Parte 2

**All You Need Is Love**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola muchísimas gracias por decir que les gusto, agradezco sus reviews y les debo decir que ayer se me prendió el foco y pondré a un nuevo personaje es que andaba algo distraída y pues...**

**Shun: Discúlpenla así es ella de distraída **

**Yo: ¬¬ agradece que sigues con vida querido HERMANO**

**Shun: Tenias que desgraciarme la vida verdad**

**Yo: Es mi trabajo **

**Bueno en fin ya saben que aparecerá un nuevo personaje y por cierto otra cosa que también olvide fue decir que todos tienen la misma edad o sea 14 años xD**

**No les quito su VALIOSO tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente en All You Need Is Love:<strong>_

_Apresúrate quieres que llegaremos tarde a clases-Dijo una pelinegra muy atareada._

_-Ya voy, eso te pasa por quedarte dormida-Le regaño otro pelinegro corriendo._

_-No me molestes y solo corre-Le reprocho la pelinegra._

_-De acuerdo pero la próxima vez levántate más temprano de acuerdo-Le dijo el pelinegro._

_-Bien ahora sigue corriendo sabes que nos castigaran si llegamos tarde-Continuo la pelinegra._

_-Bien-Le respondió el pelinegro._

**Chapter 2.**** – Los Hermanos Kazami Parte 2**

**Nadie Pov.**

Dos jóvenes corrían apresuradamente hacia la escuela porque se les había hecho tarde, en un momento lograron divisar la escuela, entraron a tal edificio sintiéndose aliviados de llegar a tiempo.

-Alcanzamos a llegar-Decía una muy atareada pelinegra.

-Si, muy bien, para la próxima quédate de nuevo dormida-Dijo con sarcasmo el otro pelinegro.

-Gracias señor sarcasmo-Le reclamo la pelinegra

-No me culpes, mira mejor vamos por el horario para entrar a la primera clase de acuerdo-Le dijo el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo-Suspiró molesto la pelinegra.

Ambos llegaron a la dirección de la escuela para recoger sus horarios.

La primera clase que les tocaba era química la pelinegra hizo cara de "Odio esa clase" y se fueron directamente al aula de química.

-Listo para "presentarnos"-Le pregunto la pelinegra

-Listo-Le respondió el pelinegro.

Con un suave golpecito que dio la pelinegra en la puerta se abrió dando paso a una profesora de unos 33 años con gafas, ropa parecida a la de una oficina y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que se les ofrece jóvenes-Les pregunto la maestra

-Somos nuevos alumnos y nos toca esta clase-Le respondió la pelinegra.

-Muy bien entonces pasen y preséntense-Les ordeno la maestra.

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en el aula para presentarse, los dos eran hermanos gemelos a excepción de que la otra era una chica, ambos con los ojos ambarinos, con el pelo negro como la noche pero el chico tenia el pelo a la altura de los hombros y la chica a la altura de la cintura y su única diferencia era que ella era muy tímida y a la vez alegre pero él era frio y de una actitud un tanto seria nadie sabía porque era así a excepción de su hermana claro, mientras ellos pasaban todas la chicas se quedaron viendo al joven y todos los chicos se quedaron viendo a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Shun Kazami, tengo 14 años de edad y la chica a mi lado es...-Hizo una pausa para que la chica se presentara.

-Mi nombre es Hikari Kazami tengo 14 años de edad ambos estaremos aquí con ustedes-Termino la chica.

-Muy bien jóvenes Kazami por favor tomen asiento para continuar con la clase-Le dijo la maestra muy amablemente.

Los dos avanzaron hacia dos asientos vacios, Shun se sentó al lado de Alice, la chica parecía nerviosa ante la presencia de tal joven, él sintió la mirada de la chica pero aun así volteo y le dedico una de las pocas sonrisas que hacia la chica se sintió más tranquila.

Por otra parte Hikari había decidido sentarse al lado de un joven de cabellos alborotados de color café, ojos color azul cielo, de actitud casi igual a la de Shun y este joven corresponde al nombre de Nei Fujisaki según también las chicas el chico más popular de la escuela aunque a él no le importaba y es mejor amigo de Alice.

Las clases pasaron súper rápido y llego la hora del receso, Alice, Nei, Shun y Hikari aun no habían salido del salón, Alice y Nei se miraron entre si y se acercaron a los hermanos.

-Hola-Les dijo Alice.

-Hola-Contestaron en unísono.

-Les gustaría juntarse con nosotros-Pregunto Alice a ambos

Entre ellos se miraron y le respondieron –Si, muchas gracias-Le dijo Hikari

-Pero que descortés soy, me llamo Alice y el es Nei-Dijo Alice señalándolo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-Dijo Hikari.

-A nosotros ya nos conocen somos Hikari y Shun Kazami-Le contesto la chica.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos vamos afuera-Les respondió Nei.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dispusieron a salir del aula llegando al patio dirigiéndose a un árbol de Azaleas donde se encontraban los demás esperando.

-Alice al fin llegas y quiénes son ellos-Pregunto con curiosidad Julie.

-Chicos ellos son Hikari y Shun Kazami ambos son hermanos gemelos. Hikari, Shun ellos son Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy, Chan y Joe-Dijo Alice mientras señalaba uno por uno.

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bueno voy por algo de beber alguien quiere algo-Dijo Alice.

-Yo te acompaño-Le dijo Shun.

-Muy bien vamos-Le contesto Alice

Ambos se dirigían con destino a la máquina de sodas que se encontraba cerca de un pasillo del edificio. Alice y Shun ya habían tomado su bebida cuando un chico que iba pasando por allí se paso de listo con Alice y le levanto la falda y eso hizo enojar a Shun entonces le propicio un buen golpe al chico y empezó una pelea.

Ese chico era Masquerade un chico popular con el cabello rubio, siempre lleva gafas y no se sabe de qué color son sus ojos.

-PELEA, PELEA, PELEA,-Comenzaron a gritar los chicos.

Los chicos empezaron a escuchar los gritos y Hikari se paro inmediatamente junto con los demás para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Por otra parte Shun seguía peleando con Masquerade, Shun le iba ganando y Hikari estaba tan alterada que le pregunto a Alice quien se estaba peleando.

-Shun y Masquerade-Le respondió Alice.

En cuanto Hikari escucho el nombre de su hermano supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer, se hizo hacia atrás corrió lo más rápido que pudo y dio un salto ninja.

-¡BASTA!-Grito Hikari interponiéndose.

-Cómo te llamas tú-Pregunto Hikari molesta.

-Masquerade-Le contesto el chico.

-Muy bien Masquerade si sabes lo que te conviene fuera de aquí-Le grito Hikari.

-Y tu Shun primer día de clases y peleas de nuevo al inicio-Le regaño Hikari.

-Lo siento pero es que...-Pero fue interrumpido por Hikari.

-No Shun no hay lo siento sabes que siempre que entramos, peleas y terminan expulsándote no solo a ti si no a mi también-Le reprocho la pelinegra.

-JOVENES QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-Grito un profesor que estaba pasando.

-USTEDES TRES A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR-Volvió a gritar.

-Bien Shun conseguiste lo que querías-susurro Hikari a Shun.

Masquerade, (quien aun no se había ido cuando el profesor llego) Hikari y Shun se dirigían hacia la oficina del director para recibir un merecido castigo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Serán expulsados? ¿Algún día tendré mi chocolate y la temporada completa de SUPERNATURAL? Todas estas preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo de All You Need Is Love**

**Yo: SHUN! SHUN!**

**Shun: Que pasa**

**Yo: Que, que pasa me acabas de meter en problemas**

**Shun: Lo siento pero...**

**Yo: Sin peros después hablare de eso contigo ahora di lo que tienes que decir**

**Shun: Decir...Ah! si DEJEN REVIEWS n.n  
><strong>

**Hikari-Kazami**


	3. Salvacion de la expulcion

**All You Need Is Love**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola, holis parece ser que si les ha gustado mi fic en especial a...**

**Shun: Sakari-San**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Shun: Que no me digas que sigues enojada por lo que paso**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Shun: Bien ya que ella no me dirige la palabra disfruten el siguiente capi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente en All You Need Is Love<strong>_

_-JOVENES QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-Grito un profesor que estaba pasando._

_-USTEDES TRES A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR-Volvió a gritar._

_-Bien Shun conseguiste lo que querías-susurro Hikari a Shun._

_Masquerade, (quien aun no se había ido cuando el profesor llego) Hikari y Shun se dirigían hacia la oficina del director para recibir un merecido castigo._

**Chapter 3.- Salvación de la expulsión **

**Hikari Pov.**

No lo puedo creer estoy tan molesta con mi hermano y conmigo si no me hubiera ido hacia esa tonta pelea no hubiera sido castigada pero si no lo hacía probablemente mi hermano y "Masquerade" se hubieran matado a golpes estoy tan confundida.

En fin llegamos a la oficina del director, los tres esperamos a que el director dijera que podíamos pasar y después de 5 minutos nos llamo.

-Jóvenes me tienen muy decepcionado-Dijo el director.

-Pero señor, le juro que yo no fui yo solo...-Y me interrumpió el director.

-Nada de peros señorita si el profesor me dijo que la vio, fue usted y punto-Termino de decir el director.

-Pero señor en serio le juro que nosotros no fuimos al menos no ella-Dijo mi hermano.

-Joven Kazami acaso me dice que su hermana no ha sido-Pregunto el director.

-No señor, ella no tuvo nada que ver-Le contesto Shun, bueno al menos hizo algo bueno.

-Pues lo siento pero esta vez no me quedara de otra más que EXPULSARLOS-Dijo el director.

-QUE!-Gritamos todos.

-Lo siento no tengo otra alternativa-Contesto el director.

En ese momento sentí ganas de golpear a mí querido hermano no suelo lastimarlo pero en este caso se merece más que eso, pero cuál es mi sorpresa que llega Alice a la oficina diciendo:

-Señor director ellos no fueron-Dijo Alice con la respiración agitada mientras me señalaba y a Shun también.

-Señorita Geabich, que quiere decir con que ellos no fueron-Le dijo el director.

-Si señor-Dijo Alice entrando a la oficina-Vera lo paso fue que...

_Flashback_

_Alice y Shun ya habían tomado su bebida cuando un chico que iba pasando por allí se paso de listo con Alice y le levanto la falda._

_-Oye que te pasa ten más cuidado-Grito Shun._

_-A ti que te importa lo que haga, puedo hacer lo que me plazca-Dijo el rubio._

_-Mira yo no sé quién te crees pero eso no se le hace a una chica-Contesto Shun._

_-Así y quien me va a detener-Dijo Masquerade._

_-Yo-Dijo Shun en frente de él._

_Así comenzó la pelea entre Masquerade y Shun_, _Shun entonces le propicio un buen golpe hasta que llego Hikari paró la pelea y se llevaron a los tres a la oficina del director._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Y así fue como paso señor director por favor no los expulse-Dijo Alice.

-Está bien no los expulsare pero con usted joven Maquerade tengo que hablar con su madre-Dijo el director.

Me sentí aliviada de no ser expulsada por lo menos UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA pero creo que es momento de que hable con Shun.

-Gracias Alice-Le dijo mi hermano.

-Por nada, no podía dejar que los expulsaran injustamente-Dijo Alice.

-Shun necesito hablar un pequeño tiempo contigo-Le dije a mi hermano.

-Claro-Me respondió sin pensarlo.

-Bueno voy al patio nos vemos allá-Dijo Alice

-Quieres aclarar todo verdad-Me pregunto Shun ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Si, lamento haberte dicho eso es solo que estaba muy enojada y...-Pero me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes yo debí ser más responsable-Termino.

conteste.

-De nada-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba como el hermano "cariñoso" que es.

**Nadie Pov.**

Después de lo ocurrido las clases transcurrieron normales hasta que llego la hora de la "libertad" por así decirlo para todos, cada quien se fue a su casa.

**De camino a casa de los Kazami.**

**-**Al fin libertad-Decía Hikari emocionada.

-Vamos no exageres no fue tan malo-Le dijo Shun

-En serio, me lo juras-Le pregunto Hikari con sarcasmo.

-Está bien de acuerdo lo admito fue duro y luego dices que yo soy el señor sarcasmo-Le dijo Shun riéndose.

-Ja, ja mira que gracioso-De nuevo sarcasmo de parte de Hikari.

-Vamos entra que ya llegamos-Le dijo Shun abriéndole la puerta.

-ABUELO YA LLEGAMOS-Grito Hikari desde la entrada.

-Muy bien y como les fue-Pregunto el abuelo.

-Bien, bien, súper, abuelo-Dijo nerviosa Hikari

-Shun necesito hablar contigo-Dijo muy serio el abuelo.

-Yo... voy... arriba... adiós-Dijo Hikari para salir corriendo.

Luego de la huida de Hikari, Shun y el abuelo se fueron a la cocina a hablar.

-Me entere que fueron casi expulsados-Le dijo el abuelo a Shun.

-Sí pero fue mi culpa no de Hikari-Respondió él.

-Está bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir de acuerdo-Pregunto el abuelo.

-De acuerdo-Respondió Shun.

Llegó la noche y los hermanos Kazami estaban dormidos o al menos eso parecía ya que cierto pelinegro se había quedado pensando en porque había salvado a Alice y porque ella los había salvado de la expulsión.

Después de todo era cierto.

Por otra parte Hikari se había quedado pensando en Nei y porque le interesaba tanto conocer acerca de ella o porque se preocupo cuando les contaron de que casi los expulsan.

_Flashback_

_-Chicos porque tardaron tanto-Pregunto Julie._

_-Casi nos expulsan-Contesto Hikari._

_-¡¿Cómo que casi te expulsan?-Grito Nei._

_-Si, casi dije pero no nos expulsaron-Respondió Hikari quien aun no salía del asombro._

_-Vaya Nei si que te gusta la chica-Susurro Dan, pero Hikari lo escucho y se sonrojo._

_-¡¿Qué? , ella no me gusta-Susurro Nei sonrojado._

_Fin del Flashback_

Hikari se sonrojo con tan solo recordar eso, podría que si le gustara o podría que no le gustara pero ella hizo la promesa de nunca volver a amar.

-Una promesa es una promesa-Murmuro para ella misma Hikari.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**¿Por qué Hikari ha prometido eso? ¿Sera que si está enamorada? ¿Shun aceptara que tal vez siente algo por Alice? ¿¡TENDRE MI CHOCOLATE Y MI TEMPORADA DE SUPERNATURAL!**

**Todas estas preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo de All You Need Is Love**

**Shun: Hola**

**Yo: ¬¬ Hola**

**Shun: Ya no estas enojada conmigo (carita de cachorrito)**

**Yo: No ya no pero MI CUÑADA me acaba de salvar de la expulcion**

**Shun: QUE! COMO QUE CUÑADA (sonrojado)**

**Yo: Olvidalo no lo entiendes n.n**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Hikari-Kazami**


	4. El Proyecto De Ciencias

**All You Need Is Love**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola, acaso me extrañaron?**

**Shun: NOOO**

**Yo: ¬¬ **

**Shun: Que al menos yo no**

**Yo: Como sea de todas manera gracias por sus reviews a...**

**Shun: Sakari1495, XNeko-AliceX, Analice y Sora-Tsuki13**

**Yo: Si muchísimas gracias**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente en All You Need Is Love<strong>_

_Hikari se sonrojo con tan solo recordar eso podría que si le gustara o podría que no le gustara pero ella hizo la promesa de nunca volver a amar._

_-Una promesa es una promesa-Murmuro para ella misma Hikari._

**Chapter 4.- El proyecto de Ciencias**

**Nadie Pov.**

Era de mañana en la mansión Kazami y los chicos ya se habían levantado y preparado para irse a la escuela.

De camino a la escuela iban callados ninguno decía nada pero aun así llegaron entraron al salón sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, luego de unos minutos llego la maestra de Ciencias anunciando que harían un proyecto de Ciencias.

-Muy bien alumnos harán un proyecto en equipos de 10 integrantes-Dijo la maestra.

-Y estos son los equipos:

**EQUIPO 1**

Jessica

Alexa

Melisa

Mónica

Mario

Irene

Alejandro

Fabián

Kevin

Ricardo

**EQUIPO 2**

Karla

Paola

Elisa

Nancy

Diego

Diana

Juan

Erick

Roberto

Rosa

**EQUIPO 3**

Alice

Shun

Julie

Billy

Joe

Chan-Lee

Dan

Runo

Hikari

Nei

-Bien esos son los equipos, el proyecto se entregará la siguiente semana-Dijo la maestra.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Sonó la campana.

-Bueno pueden salir alumnos-Dijo la maestra.

**Alice Pov.**

Un proyecto de Ciencias, soy buena en esa materia pero sí que necesitare ayuda, mientras estábamos en el árbol discutiendo en que casa haríamos el proyecto.

-Que les parece si lo hacemos en mi casa-Sugirió Shun.

-Me parece buena idea, están de acuerdo todos-Pregunte.

-Si-Respondieron todos.

-Bien entonces les daré la dirección de la casa-Dijo Hikari.

Entonces saco un papel y una pluma anoto la dirección y nos dio un papelito a cada uno para cuando llegara la tarde poder ir a su casa.

La siguiente clase era matemáticas la verdad soy muy buena también en esa materia pero a veces me llega a hartar.

Apenas entramos todos al salón Hikari puso cara de "no sé nada de esto" pero al fin y al cabo tiene a Nei que es bueno en las matemáticas.

**Hikari Pov.**

Estoy tan pero tan nerviosa porque no entiendo nada de la matemática me siento confundida y Nei ya vio mi cara de preocupación.

-Te ayudo-Me pregunto.

-Si muchas gracias-Le conteste.

Y al parecer fue un milagro que entendiera lo que me explicaba jamás alguien me había explicado tan bien como él.

**Nadie Pov.**

La escuela había terminado y todo mundo se fue a sus casas mientras en la casa de una chica pelinaranja, ella intentaba decidir que ponerse aunque no sabía el por qué simplemente intentaba buscar algo que le gustara.

-Esta blusa con este pantalón, si se ve bien-Dijo mientras se veía en el espejo

Camino en dirección al Dojo Kazami, llego algo nerviosa no sabía tampoco el por qué, dio un leve golpecito en la puerta para que después se abriera dando paso a ese chico de ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaba si dicho y hecho había aceptado que desde el primer día se había enamorado de él.

-Hola Shun-Dijo Alice

-Hola Alice, sabes todos han llegado pasa para poder comenzar-Dijo él.

-De acuerdo-Dijo ella.

Alice entro y efectivamente era la última todos ya estaban en el comedor sentados esperándola mejor dicho casi todos.

-Muy bien a comenzar el proyecto-Dijo Dan.

Comenzaron a hacer el proyecto y terminaron rápido, pero muy pronto comenzaron a escuchar una voz proveniente de arriba.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're _

_Meant to be_

_It's easy_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love Is All You Need_

-De donde proviene esa voz y esa música-Dijo Alice.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**¿Quién será esa persona que canta? ¿Por qué cantara esa canción?**

**Todas estas respuestas en el próximo capítulo de All You Need Is Love**

**Yo: Uff al fin termine el capi**

**Shun: Si ya era hora en vez de dibujar manga **

**Yo: ¬¬ Tienes que delatarme además no actualizaba porque mi hermana se había apoderado de la computadora y no podía escribir TT_TT**

**Shun: Bueno ya no llores **

**Yo: Aparte mi dibujo me quedo hermoso n.n**

**Shun: Si es cierto**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Hikari-Kazami**


	5. Canta Una Cancion

**All You Need Is Love**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola amigos sigo agradeciendo sus reviews muchísimas gracias eso me inspira a seguir esta historia.**

**Shun: Y no solo eso te inspira**

**Yo: ¬¬ Que quieres decir Kazami**

**Shun: Quiero decir que si quieres que les diga en quien está inspirado Nei**

**Yo: O.O No te atreverías**

**Shun: Quieres apostar, verán su querido personaje está inspirado en... (Tapada de boca)**

**Yo: SHUN KAZAMI PAGARAS CARO EL CASI REVELAR EN QUIEN ESTA INSIPADO**

**Shun: O.O Auxilio (Corriendo)**

**Yo: Bien en lo que el corre disfruten del capi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente en All You Need Is Love<strong>_

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're _

_Meant to be_

_It's easy_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love Is All You Need_

_-De donde proviene esa voz y esa música-Dijo Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.- Canta Una Canción<strong>

-De donde proviene esa voz y esa música-Dijo Alice.

-Hikari...-Susurro Shun.

-Que-Dijeron todos.

Shun no dijo nada simplemente lo que hizo fue subir las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Hikari, todos lo siguieron y llegaron a una puerta con varias figuras de notas musicales y en un letrero de "Habitación de Hikari".

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love Is All You Need_

Se escuchaba cantar a la dueña de la cabellera negra y ojos ámbar afuera de la habitación, pero lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a un pelinegro.

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're _

_Meant to be_

_It's easy…_

-De nuevo estas cantando-Pregunto el moreno.

-Aah! , Me asustaste-Dijo Hikari algo exaltada-Que haces aquí-Pregunto ella.

-Mejor dicho que hacemos aquí-Le contesto Shun.

-Hacemos-Pregunto ella.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que decía su hermano y es que los chicos que hace un momento estaban abajo con Shun estaban escuchando cantar a la chica.

-Lo olvide hoy hacíamos el proyecto verdad-Pregunto Hikari.

-Sí, así es-Contesto Shun.

-Pero ya que no bajabas decidimos hacer el proyecto nosotros pero no te preocupes no diremos nada-Dijo Runo.

-Gracias-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Cantabas de nuevo esa canción verdad-Pregunto Shun.

-Sí, tu sabes cómo me gusta cantarla-Le contesto Hikari.

-Y por qué te detienes sigue cantando pero otra canción-Contesto el pelinegro.

-Y que otra canción quieres que cante-Pregunto Hikari.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, que tal la de...-Esto último se lo susurro a Hikari junto con el nombre de la canción.

-Estas seguro es un dueto-Dijo Hikari dudando.

-Lo sé, por eso lo dije-Dijo Shun con cara pícara.

Hikari inmediatamente se sonrojo al entender el mensaje de su hermano.

-Bien la cantare-Dijo Hikari rindiéndose.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Shun.

-Nei, dice Hikari que si la acompañas a cantar el dueto-Dijo Shun.

-Que...pero yo...pero tu...Ag! de acuerdo-Suspiro Hikari rindiéndose.

Nei se dirigió a donde estaba Hikari y Hikari buscaba entre sus letras una canción, cuando por fin la encontró se la enseño a Nei.

-Esta es la canción-Dijo Hikari algo nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, la cantare contigo-Dijo Nei mirándola.

-Gra-gracias-Dijo Hikari mirándolo también.

-Dejen el romance para otra ocasión solo canten-Dijo Dan.

Ambos sonrojados le mandaron una mirada asesina a Dan dando a entender que los había hecho enojar y cuando los hacen enojar mejor cuídense.

Después de las miradas asesinas ambos comenzaron a cantar:

**Me Muero **

**(Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero)**

**Nei**

_Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, más_

_Más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más_

_¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

_Me muero por abrazarte,_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,_

_Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

**Nei y Hikari**

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas,_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

**Hikari**

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,_

_Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_Sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte,_

_Qué más dará lo que digan,_

_Qué más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mía,_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

**Nei y Hikari**

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas,_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

**Nei y Hikari**

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas,_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Cuanto terminaron de cantar estaban completamente sonrojados y terminaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Muy bien tendrán su momento romántico otro día-Bromeo Shun.

Se separaron rápidamente claro esta aun sonrojados y Hikari lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada asesina a su "querido" hermano.

-Ya me vengare de ti Kazami-Dijo Hikari para sus adentros.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Bien aquí esta el capi lamento no haberlo subido antes**

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado n.n  
><strong>

**Shun: Vaya estas feliz **

**Yo: ¬¬ Tu no hables sigo enojada contigo pero si estoy feliz n.n**

**Shun: Quieren saber porque**

**Yo: Ah! sí es que al fin tengo mi chocolate n.n (aplausos)**

**Shun: Si ya solo te falta la temporada de SUPERNATURAL**

**Yo: Estoy trabajando en eso de echo la voy a comprar con la ayuda de mi hermana**

**Shun: Y con ayuda te refieres a que ella paga con la tarjeta y tu le vas pagando**

**Yo: Siii n.n por fin las tendre**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Hikari-Kazami**


	6. Problemas Amorosos

**All You Need Is Love**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola como están que bueno que les gusto el capi anterior a mi me fascino.**

**Shun: Debo admitirlo te quedo bien**

**Yo: ¬¬ Apropósito de eso dime porque razón me obligaste a cantar**

**Shun: Pues no lo sé creí que sería divertido verte cantar con el chico que te G-U-S-T-A**

**Yo: (Sonrojada) Que, no me gusta **

**Shun: Si claro lo que digas**

**Yo: (Aun sonrojada) Agradece que te deje vivir he**

**Shun: O.O Ok Ok me callo **

**Yo: Asi esta mejor**

**No les quito mas su tiempo a sí que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente en All You Need Is Love<strong>_

_Cuanto terminaron de cantar estaban completamente sonrojados y terminaron mirándose a los ojos._

_-Muy bien tendrán su momento romántico otro día-Bromeo Shun._

_Se separaron rápidamente claro esta aun sonrojados y Hikari lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada asesina a su "querido" hermano._

_-Ya me vengare de ti Kazami-Dijo Hikari para sus adentros._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.- Problemas Amorosos<strong>

**Hikari Pov.**

Hoy iba muy distraída directo a donde según yo se encontraban los chicos seguí derecho y choque con Nei, iba cabizbaja hasta que lo vi simplemente no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Hola Hikari buenos días-Me dijo Nei.

-Hola Nei, buenos días-Le conteste aun cabizbaja no tenia las agallas como para mirarlo a los ojos y menos con el sonrojo que tenia parecía que competía contra un jitomate.

-Te sucede algo-Me pregunto él, será que ya se dio cuenta.

-No, no es nada-Le conteste claro esta aun cabizbaja.

-Entonces porque tan triste-Me dijo con ¿Preocupación?

-No estoy triste de veras-Le contesté.

En eso siento como toma mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos a esos ojos que siempre logran sacarme un suspiro.

-Que te sucede porque no me mirabas-Pregunto Nei aun sosteniendo mi barbilla.

-Yo...es solo que...-Nunca pude contestarle bien porque estaba nerviosa además nos fuimos acercando no sé porque pero sentí la necesidad también de acercarme y cuando estábamos a punto de...

-Que hacen chicos-Pregunto Dan apareciendo de quien sabe dónde.

Pero eso provoco que nos separáramos rápido ambos sonrojados Dan solo se reía y Nei le dedicaba una mirada de muerte yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

**Nadie Pov.**

Después de aquel pequeño incidente apareció una chica abrazando por la espalda a Nei y después otra chica abrazo de la misma manera a Shun, provocando que Hikari y Alice se sintieran celosas pero según ellas solo era una "sensación extraña".

-Hola como estas Nei-Decía la chica peli violeta.

-Mel, te podrías quitar de atrás de mi-Dijo Nei algo molesto.

Melisa Yamamoto una chica de cabello violeta oscuro, ojos violetas claros de una personalidad un tanto competitiva, se cree la más popular de todo el colegio y cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor.

-Perdóname, solo quería saber cómo estabas-Dijo Melisa "triste".

-Bien, estoy bien-Dijo Nei de mala manera.

-Alguien puede quitarme a esta chica-Dijo Shun.

-Diana quítate de encima de él, además no te conoce y no lo conoces-Dijo Nei intentando quitar a la chica.

Diana Ashida una chica de cabello color negro azulado, ojos color morados, es casi igual a Melisa y sigue los consejos arrogantes de su "amiga", según ella se "enamoro" de Shun.

Ambas, Alice y Hikari se sintieron más tranquilas al ver que las chicas se habían quitado.

-Chicos ellas son, Melisa Yamamoto y Diana Ashida-Dijo Nei presentándolas.

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron todos.

-Y bien cuando volveremos a salir Nei-Dijo arrogantemente Mel.

-Sera mejor irnos chicos-Dijo Julie.

Y todos se fueron retirando uno por uno incluso Diana, Hikari iba a ser la última en irse pero una mano sostuvo la suya.

-Aguarda no te vayas-Le suplico Nei.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-Dijo Hikari.

-Por favor quédate-Siguió suplicando Nei.

Hikari no tuvo de otra y se quedo.

-Melisa, ya te dije no salí contigo-Dijo Nei lo más amable posible.

-Eso no parecía cuando salimos-Volvió a decir Melisa.

-Mira sabes que no tiene caso discutir contigo mejor me voy vámonos Hikari-Dijo tomando a Hikari de la mano.

-Ah, claro vete con tu NOVIA-Dijo Melisa.

-Pues si fíjate que prefiero tener a Hikari de novia que a ti-Le grito Nei.

Hikari lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba no podía creer que Nei había dicho eso y peor en frente de ella se sentía rara, confundida pero sobre todo ¿feliz?

-Eso fue...raro-Dijo Hikari nerviosa y sonrojada.

-A que te refieres-Pregunto Nei.

-En serio...prefieres tenerme...de no-novia-Tartamudeaba Hikari sonrojada a más no poder.

-Pues claro eres la mejor persona que he conocido-Dijo Nei.

Cuando Nei se fijo lo que había pronunciado se sonrojo a más no poder, estaba igual o peor que Hikari pero ambos no pudieron evitar sentir como el corazón les latía a 1000 por hora.

Después de todo un PROBLEMA AMOROSO siempre trae algo mejor.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Yo: Se parece a lo que me paso la otra vez**

**Shun: A te refieres a...**

**Yo: Si a eso Shun, será mejor que no lo digas (Katana en mano)**

**Shun: (Gulp) O.O Hikari deja eso**

**Yo: Muy porque como dijo Sakari-San no queremos que Alice se quede sin N-O-V-I-O**

**Shun: (Sonrojado) Mejor di lo que tienes que decir**

**Yo: Decir a si**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Hikari-Kazami**

**P.D. El proximo capi sera la entega del proyecto y comenzaran las vacaciones n.n (Aclaro solo en el fic ya que entre a clases tendre menos tiempo de actualizar pero aun asi prometo actualizar lo antes posible no desespereis queridos lectores xD)  
><strong>


	7. Entrega Del Proyecto

**All You Need Is Love**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola y muchas gracias por sus reviews se los agradezco muchísimo no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Shun: Deberían verla se pone a brincar por toda la casa**

**Yo: ¬¬ Y eso a ti que te importa es mi vida no tu vida y yo sabré lo que haga con mi vida ok**

**Shun: Ya te pareces a...**

**Yo: ¬¬ Te refieres al chico de la chamarra azul de cabello negro puntiagudo etc.**

**Shun: Sí déjame decir su nombre por favor**

**Yo: No eres un chismoso Kazami y eso que según ustedes las mujeres son chismosas**

**Shun: ¬¬ Esta bien ya me callo**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente en All You Need Is Love<strong>_

_-Eso fue...raro-Dijo Hikari nerviosa y sonrojada._

_-A que te refieres-Pregunto Nei._

_-En serio...prefieres tenerme...de no-novia-Tartamudeaba Hikari sonrojada a más no poder._

_-Pues claro eres la mejor persona que he conocido-Dijo Nei._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.- Entrega Del Proyecto Y Comienzan Las Vacaciones<strong>

**Nadie Pov.**

Había pasado una semana y ya era la entrega del proyecto todo el mundo estaba en el salón esperando a la maestra.

-Buenos días alumnos, primero veremos los proyectos y después veremos la lección 35-Dijo la maestra.

-Primer equipo al frente por favor-Dijo la maestra.

El primer equipo presento su trabajo y obtuvo un 9, según la maestra estaba bien organizado el trabajo.

-Segundo equipo adelante por favor-Dijo la maestra.

El segundo equipo presento su trabajo y saco un 9.5, pero había algunos que se comían las uñas de los nervios y es nada más ni nada menos que el equipo tres.

-Adelante equipo tres-Dijo la maestra.

El equipo tres era el único que faltaba, expusieron su trabajo y la maestra tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria en su rostro pero al final se le formo una sonrisa.

-Felicidades sacaron un 10-Dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

El equipo festejo porque habían sacado una muy buena calificación, los exámenes les tomaron por sorpresa pero al final lograron pasarlos y estaban felices porque la siguiente semana seria de descanso serian vacaciones.

-No puedo creer que sacamos un 10-Decía Runo que no se la creía.

-Ni yo-Decía Julie.

-Bueno pero pasando a otro tema que haremos en las vacaciones-Esta vez hablo Hikari.

-Tenemos que pensar a que lugares queremos ir-Dijo Julie.

-Una opción es la playa-Dijo Hikari.

-Y otra no lo sé tal vez un campamento-Dijo Alice.

-No suena mal-Dijo Shun.

-Entonces está decidido iremos a la playa y después de campamento-Dijo Hikari victoriosamente.

La semana transcurrió normal después de todo lo del proyecto pero ya era viernes y los chicos se estaban preparando para irse de vacaciones, hacían maletas y como de costumbre Julie era la que llevaba más equipaje que todos parecía que llevara su casa dentro de la maleta, pero aún así lograron llegar a la playa en el avión en el cual habían subido.

Nuevas aventuras les esperaban a los chicos y nadie se imaginaria cuales serian.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Wuajajaja pero que mala me volví**

**Shun: Y apenas te das cuenta**

**Yo: No fíjate que ya lo sabía ¬¬**

**Yo: Apropósito estoy tan feliz n.n**

**Shun: Si, pues yo se la razón por la cual estas feliz**

**Yo: ¬¬ A, si señor amargado y cual es**

**Shun: No soy amargado y la razón por la cual estas feliz es porque el viernes le cuidaste la chamarra a "él"**

**Yo: Ò.Ó Chismoso porque me tienes que delatar y si estoy feliz es mi asunto XP**

**Shun. Como quieras yo solo dije porque andas feliz**

**Yo: XP**

**Bueno será mejor despedirme antes de terminar matando a mi "querido" hermano.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Hikari-Kazami**


	8. Vacaciones Parte I

**All You Need Is Love**

**Hola aquí estoy de vuelta tal vez este capítulo sea un poquito más largo ya que el anterior lo hice de flojera y pues no he podido actualizar porque me bombardean con exámenes pero aquí estoy de nuevo para hacer sufrir a los peleadores.**

**Shun: Una pregunta**

**Yo: ¬¬ Cual**

**Shun: Aquí es donde nos vas a torturar verdad**

**Yo: Si n.n así es gracias por recordármelo**

**Shun: O.O ¬¬ Para que abrí la boca **

**Jeje bueno no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente en All You Need Is Love<strong>_

_La semana transcurrió normal después de todo lo del proyecto pero ya era viernes y los chicos se estaban preparando para irse de vacaciones, hacían maletas y como de costumbre Julie era la que llevaba más equipaje que todos parecía que llevara su casa dentro de la maleta, pero aún así lograron llegar a la playa en el avión en el cual habían subido._

_Nuevas aventuras les esperaban a los chicos y nadie se imaginaria cuales serian._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.- Vacaciones Parte I<strong>

Los chicos habían llegado a su destino, la playa, al llegar todos se quedaron con la boca abierta era hermosa, la brisa del mar era fresca y se disfrutaba muy bien, las chicas rápidamente corrieron a cambiarse para poder disfrutar de la playa y su bella vista.

Después de casi media hora las chicas estaban listas**(N/A: Típico de nosotras tardarnos media hora en cambiarnos xD) **terminaron y salieron.

-Ya estamos listas-Dijo Julie aparecieron detrás de los chicos.

-Vaya ya era hora-Dijo Joe.

-Cálmense no tardamos una eternidad-Volvió a decir Julie.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue suspirar como diciendo "Julie nunca cambiaras" y después terminaron discutiendo por que hacer ya que estando en la playa no se les ocurría nada más que nadar o hacer alguna travesura.

-Entonces ya que no se deciden por nada que tal una guerra de globos de agua-Sugirió Hikari.

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Runo.

-Y desde cuando tienes ideas divertidas-Bromeo Shun.

-Jaja, que gracioso ahora resulta que saliste comediante hermano-Le devolvió la broma Hikari.

-Mira quien lo dice-Le volvió a decir Shun.

-A, si pues fíjate que...-Pero Hikari fue interrumpida.

-Basta chicos dejen de pelear-Dijo Alice en un intento por calmarlos.

-Bien-Dijeron ambos dándose la espalda.

Y después de la pequeña discusión entre hermanos fueron a buscar globos y llenarlos de agua cada uno agarro varios y los comenzaban a lanzar para darle a otros se divertían tanto que hubo un momento en el que Shun paro de jugar y se detuvo para mirar a su hermana y Alice se quedo mirando a Shun hasta que decidió averiguar por qué no estaba divirtiéndose.

-Que es lo que te ocurre Shun-Le pregunto Alice.

-Es solo que...jamás...había visto a mi hermana tan feliz-Dijo Shun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-A que te refieres-Volvió a preguntar Alice.

-Bueno es que...hace mucho tiempo un acontecimiento la hizo dejar de sonreír-Dijo Shun algo serio.

-Pues lamento mucho lo que haya pasado y debió ser algo horrible-Dijo Alice.

-Pues si lo fue pero creo que el mudarnos a esta ciudad no fue un error después de todo-Dijo Shun recordando algo.

_Flashback_

_-Nos mudaremos-Dijo el abuelo de ambos._

_-Mudarnos-Dijo Hikari enojada._

_-Si así es nos mudaremos a un lugar mejor-Dijo de nuevo el abuelo._

_-Pero abuelo no me quiero ir, irme sería el peor error de mi vida-Repitió Hikari aun enfadada._

_-Pues lo siento pero no tienes opción-Dijo el abuelo algo molesto._

_-De acuerdo-Dijo Hikari resignada._

_Fin del Flashback_

Shun solo rio al recordar lo rezongona que fue su hermana en ese momento pero al fin y al cabo termino gustándole esa ciudad así encontró amigos que tal vez la ayudarían a olvidar ese horrible acontecimiento que alguna vez sucedió en su vida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>KYYYYAAA al fin termine el 8° capitulo y gomen por no haber actualizado antes pero como dije me bombardeaban además aun tengo otros asuntos pero aun así prometo actualizar pronto.<strong>

**Shun: En serio discúlpenla pero la escuela y cofsucofconsolacof no la sueltan **

**Yo: ¬¬ Gracias señor obvio **

**Shun: n.n De nada**

**Lamento si el capi es corto pero ando fuera de inspiracion TT_TT  
><strong>

**Bueno ahora no tengo nada más que decirles que se me prendió el foco y tengo una idea para un nuevo fic YAY ¡pero bueno eso lo estaré haciendo más o menos en esta semana si me alcanza el tiempo**

**Bueno ahora si me voy**

**Hikari-Kazami**

**Dejen Reviews y gomen por lo de la contestadora de la otra vez Sakari-San**


	9. Pijamada y Confesiones

**All You Need Is Love**

**Hola ya volví a escribir en este abandonado fic lamento haberme atrasado pero los malditos exámenes de ENLACE no me dejaban escribir pero por fin estoy aquí tratare de actualizar lo más pronto lamento la tardanza de verdad discúlpenme este capítulo será un poco más corto ya que los exámenes me quitaron la inspiración pero aquí estoy.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Las chicas se encontraban aburridas pero después de la mojada que se habían puesto no se les había ocurrida algo más así que estaban todas aburridas.<p>

Runo y Alice leían un libro que Alice había traído, Hikari escuchaba música junto con Chan y Julie sentada en la cama aburrida.

-Chicas tengo una idea-Dijo Julie.

-Cual es-Preguntaron todas.

-Bueno ya que es de noche y desde ayer y hoy en la mañana no se nos había ocurrido nada que tal si hacemos una pijamada-Dijo Julie dando brincos.

-Me parece buena idea que dicen chicas-Pregunto Hikari.

Las demás simplemente asintieron dando como respuesta un sí.

Se prepararon, trajeron algunas golosinas del lobby y comenzaron su pijamada.

-Bien que les parece si ya que estamos aquí entre amigas hacemos lo que se llama confesiones-Dijo Julie dando saltos de alegría.

-Julie, con lo poco que te conozco, comienzas a darme miedo-Dijo Hikari.

- Bueno como sea de todos modos vamos a confesar-Dijo Julie.

-Runo comienza tu-Dijo Julie.

-Y-yo...a-a mi no me gusta nadie-Soltó Runo sonrojada.

-Runo, también te conozco poco pero por tu cara se que te gusta alguien-Dijo Hikari.

-Runo suspira-De acuerdo si me gusta alguien-Dijo Runo.

-Y ese afortunado chico es...-Pregunto Hikari.

-D-Dan-Dijo Runo aun sonrojada.

-Lo sabía, sabía que aunque se pelearan se gustan-Dijo Julie en señal de triunfo.

-Tu ni hables que se que te gusta Billy-Dijo Runo pícaramente.

-N-no es cierto-Dijo Julie toda roja.

-Tu cara te delata Julie-Dijo Hikari haciéndole burla.

-Yo que tu mejor me callaba porque sé que te gusta Nei-Le devolvió Julie.

-Y...que si me gusta-Dijo Hikari mas sonrojada que Julie.

-Entonces lo admites-Preguntaron la tres.

-Sí y que-Dijo Hikari.

-Bueno ya quelas tres confesamos faltan Chan y Alice-Dijeron las tres.

-Bueno para no hacerlo tanto de suspenso me...me...gusta J-Joe-Dijo Chan sonrojada.

-Yo sé a quién le gusta Alice-Dijo Hikari pícaramente.

-Quien-Preguntaron Runo, Julie y Chan.

-Pues nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano Shun Kazami-Dijo Hikari tranquilamente.

Julie grito súper fuerte que todas se taparon los oídos.

-No lo puedo creer-Dijo Julie aún feliz.

-En realidad a mi me gustaría tener a Alice de cuñada-Dijo Hikari feliz.

-Tengo una idea, entre todas nos ayudaremos a quedarnos con los chicos que nos gustan-Dijo Julie abrazando que digo abrazando asfixiando a las chicas.

Hikari no estaba tan feliz pues ella sabía que había hecho una promesa y sabía el costo de ella.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay ya termine otro capi sorry pero ya estoy de vuelta además mañana me voy de excursión con mi grupo XD me siento feliz pero a la vez deprimida.<strong>

**Bueno pero no los deprimo mas solo les digo que llegando les pongo el capi de mi otra historia La Primera Rosa De Primavera.**

**Bye Bye**

**Hikari-Kazami**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Promesa bajo la lluvia

**All You Need Is Love**

**Hola, gomenasai por tardar tanto pero no es fácil la vida de un autor comprendan a una pobre escritora que solo quiere vacaciones y un chocolate TT_TT (no en serio quiero un chocolate) pero disculpen pero ya aquí estoy otra vez lista para torturar y ahora el momento que todos esperaban... (Redoble de tambores)**

**¡La verdad de Hikari, el secreto que tiene guardado!**

**¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso es señores estamos a punto de descubrirlo listos, preparados y... AHORA A LEER SE HA DICHO.**

* * *

><p>En la habitación de los chicos, ocurría algo parecido, todos confesando, sonrojados y una que otra burla por parte de ellos mismos.<p>

-Así que parece que el señor amargado Kazami, ya tiene cuñado-Decía el castaño provocando el sonrojo en el otro castaño.

-E-eso no es cierto-Respondió el otro castaño

-A no, entonces por qué tan nervioso-

Ante este comentario solo frunció el ceño y se fue de la habitación dejando confundidos a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>A la orilla de la playa camina cierta chica pelinegra de ojos ámbares tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar y sus ojos se veían tristes, apagados a como los tuvo días antes de haber jugado con los chicos las guerras de agua.<p>

-_Lo siento chicas, pero creo que aún no estoy lista como para andar con alguien, sé que eso que paso fue hace 1 año pero aún no lo supero-_Pensaba tristemente la chica.

Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia en su dirección y termino chocando con ella.

-Lo siento, no me fije...-El castaño iba a volver a hablar cuando vio con quien choco-Hikari, qué haces aquí-Pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar-Respondió la pelinegra.

-Salí a caminar eso es todo-

No volvieron a decir palabra alguna se decidieron solo a caminar los dos juntos, el silencio se hacía sepulcral nadie quería hablar hasta Nei se decidió a romper ese largo silencio.

-Dime la verdad por qué la mirada la tenias tan triste-

-Es solo que...-Dio un suspiro-Recordaba el pasado solo eso-

-Parece que tu pasado fue algo triste-

-No tienes idea de cuánto-Dijo comenzando a derramar una cuantas lagrimas.

El castaño se dio cuenta de ello y dijo algo para tratar de consolarla.

-Lo lamento, no quise hacerte recordarlo-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, de todos modos algún día tendré que afrontarlo-

-Tan grave fue lo que te paso-

Estaba claro, más claro que el agua, el castaño quería sacarle la historia sobre su pasado y haría lo que fuera para que se dijera.

-Quieres que te digan todo sobre mi pasado, verdad-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Sí, así es-

-Bien, te lo contare todo-Dijo con ciertos aires de tristeza.

-Un año antes de llegar aquí...-

_Flashback_

_En una muy linda ciudad, limpia, ordenada y demás, se encontraba una linda chica pelinegra, entrenando en su dojo lo que parecían ser artes ninjas._

_-Vamos Hikari, has estado muy distraída estos días que rayos pasa-Preguntaba su hermano._

_-Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en...-Pero en ese momento no emitió palabra alguna._

_-En que o quien-Volvió a insistir Shun._

_-En nadie solo olvídalo hermano-_

_Siguieron entrenando y la chica aun tenía varios problemas de concentración, no le salían bien los movimientos que hace una semana le salían perfectos._

_Y llego la tarde, Hikari estaba emocionada, ya que ese día saldría con aquel chico con el que llevaba más de 3 meses._

_Exactamente ese mismo día cumplían 3 meses y él la había invitado a un restaurante a festejar, ella encantada de la vida acepto gustosa, ahora mismo se estaba preparando para salir, se había arreglado de lo más bella._

_Usaba un vestido strapless de color azul cielo y con algunos detalles en blanco, unas zapatillas con poco tacón y un poco de maquillaje, simplemente se veía muy linda._

"_Ding, dong" llamaron a la puerta y el pelinegro abrió, para su sorpresa y desagrado era el "novio" de su hermana, no le caía muy bien y no le tenía mucha confianza._

_-Está tu hermana-Dijo aquel arrogante chico._

_-Sí, le avisare que ya estás aquí-Dijo Shun con cara de pocos amigos._

_-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí-Comento Hikari mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras de aquella casa._

_Se fue directamente con el chico y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de su hermano y su abuelo y se fue a su cita muy feliz._

_-Y bien estas lista para nuestra cita-Comento el chico._

_-Más que lista...Kenji-_

_Sí, ese era el nombre del chico, con un significado muy lindo pero en su persona no era muy lindo, aquel chico era rubio, de ojos turquesa, tez blanca y una personalidad sumamente arrogante, aún así Hikari lo amaba demasiado._

_Llegaron al restaurante, cenaron y platicaron, una que otra risa se escuchaba en su conversación, luego llego la hora de llevar a casa a la chica._

_-Te gusto-Pregunto Kenji._

_-Por supuesto que sí me encanto-Respondió ella mientras abrazaba el brazo del chico._

_Aquel arrogante rubio tenía un plan mente, y rápidamente dio un desvió de la casa de la chica llevándola a lo que parecía ser un hotel._

_Parecía que la recepcionista ya lo conocía, así que lo dejo pasar sin preguntarle nada, llegaron a una habitación y el chico cerró la puerta tras él mientras colocaba seguro._

_-P-por qué c-cerraste la p-puerta-Preguntaba nerviosa la pelinegra._

_-Digamos que para evitar "molestias"-Aseguro Kenji con algo de ¿Lujuria? En su mirada._

_A continuación el rubio aventó sin delicadeza alguna a la pelinegra en la cama, se poso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza._

_-¡DEJAME, YO TE DIJE QUE AUN NO ESTABA LISTA!-Gritaba la pelinegra haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por zafarse._

_-No te resistas-Decía el chico con esa sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro-_

_-SUELTALA, IMBECIL-Se escucho la voz de un pelinegro perfectamente reconocible para Hikari._

_Shun, los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron de la casa, ninguno de los dos se entero, aunque Hikari tuviera habilidades ninja todavía no las había desarrollado bien._

_Con un rápido movimiento, hizo que el rubio soltara a su hermana, la tomo de la muñeca y la saco de aquel lugar, Hikari iba llorando, se escuchaba perfectamente los sollozos de la chica, al fin llegaron a la casa de ambos, el abuelo pregunto qué había pasado y Hikari le conto lo sucedido, decidieron que se mudarían a otro lugar para que Hikari junto con su hermano comenzaran una nueva vida._

_Fin flashback_

-Entonces quieres decir que…-Decía el castaño con cierto enojo.

-Sí, así es, el me quería…v-vi-violar-Decía la pelinegra mientras se soltaba en llanto.

En ese momento el feliz amanecer que había se convirtió en oscuridad, las nubes negras llenas de agua se aproximaban y no falto mucho para que el contenido que llevaban estas se soltara, comenzó a llover dejando a ambos jóvenes empapados.

-Hikari…-

La pelinegra levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos del chico.

-Te prometo que no dejare que te hagan daño…-

-Me lo prometes…-Dijo la pelinegra aun teniendo algunas lagrimas.

-Te lo prometo…-

Y sin decir nada más el castaño beso a la pelinegra, al principio ella se sorprendió, pero luego termino correspondiendo, el momento fue mágico para ambos, hasta que se presento la falta de aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-Solo una cosa más…-Dijo Hikari-Hice una promesa de no volver a enamorarme-

En eso una expresión de tristeza se reflejo en el castaño, pero antes de decir o hacer algo Hikari lo volvió a besar.

-Pero decidí romperla…-Dijo mientras se separaba de él y lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-Me alegra-Dijo para proseguir a volver a darle un suave y corto beso.

Ambos caminaron bajo la lluvia abrazados como si lo que la pelinegra había dicho anteriormente no hubiera pasado.

Aquella promesa fue una promesa de amor, una promesa honesta pero sobre todo fue **una promesa bajo la lluvia…**

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este creo fue uno de los capis más largo de este fic, pero aprovechando que los maestros se fueron a una junta sindical, decidí continuar este fic que ya tenía muy abandonado.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que son los que me animan a seguir, y pues intento seguir escribiendo pero la escuela me tiene aprisionada y no me deja escribir mucho, estar en la tarde se me dificulta un poquito pero ya estoy aquí dejando otro capi.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy y espero poder seguir con los demás fics, por cierto tengo una pregunta en mi perfil, quiero saber su opinión.**

**Ahora si me despido y Natsu-chan espero poder poner el capi pronto para que veas que sorpresa te tengo :D**

**Matta-nee chicos.**

**Hikari-Kazami nwn**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
